


Party Place

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Original Sins [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Animated GIFs, Consent Issues, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Embedded Images, F/M, Graphic Format: GIF, Multi, Oral Sex, Party, Partying, Peer Pressure, Sex Party, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: All Rosa wanted was to get the car keys from her sister...  She didn't expect what she'd find instead at an older kid's party.
Series: Original Sins [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289966
Comments: 6
Kudos: 364





	Party Place

It rank of smoke, weed, and alcohol the moment she walked up. Her big sister said this was a house party, but it looked like the playboy mansion. She knew she shouldn’t be here and she had no business to be here. But she needed to find her sister, Heather. She needed the car. Their dad wouldn’t let her borrow his. But she could probably muscle her sister into anything, even though she didn’t have her own license.

Whatever. She’d get the keys from her sister. She was probably already drunk as a skunk and wouldn’t remember later anyway.

When she wanted in through the open oak doors, all the fumes hit her in the nose. She saw the drinks getting poured and swallowed in gulps, not sips.

She saw the smokers, the weed, and the snorting.

She saw it all.

The music was deafening and anyone who wasn’t smoking, or drinking was dancing. She saw a couple girls in nothing but their underwear jumping and swinging their hips in front of a couple guys and a camera, their tits bouncing.

As she passed through the foyer, she caught sight of a lower level through the stair banister and saw a naked girl writhing on a guy on a couch to the beat of the music.

Another couple was dry humping on a couch across from them.

“Have you seen Heather!?” Rosa asked the nearest group. “Heather Diaz!?”

They didn’t hear her or they were too high or drunk to understand her. It didn’t matter. She rolled her eyes at their blank smiles and walked on. She would just start peaking into rooms and asking around until she found her.

She poked her head into a lounge area – though the whole house seemed to be a lounge area – and saw a woman on a futon, sliding a half empty beer bottles against her bald pussy.

It was an odd side. Of all the things to use when there were drunk and naked people all over the place. But it wasn’t Heather. So, it didn’t matter to her.

She crossed the antechamber to the next closed door and tried the knob, but it was locked. She could hear moans inside, some feminine. So she bent over and peaked through the antique keyhole. She saw a girl with dark hair riding a guys’ cock like she’d starve without it. It was… arousing sight to behold. She hadn’t seen something so explicit. She hardly watched porn and when she did, she sought out the loving couple stuff.

With a raging blush, Rosa moved on. She could hear a TV somewhere ahead, along with some moans that sounded too real to be apart of a tv show. Embarrassed at the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, she followed the sounds. She passed a cracked door to a den of sorts and peaked in. She couldn’t help it at this point.

A girl was in there, alone. Why were all these naked horny girls being left alone? Weren’t there enough horny guys to go around?

She wasn’t Heather. But Rosa didn’t immediately go away. In fact, she took a step inside without thinking of it. The girl had dark hair, pointed towards the door. She had a hand in her panties, rubbing at her clit as she sensually writhed on the pull out couch.

“Oh, ngh, uh… yeah…” she whimpered. Her eyes opened and landed on Rosa. She smiled softly and craned her neck back to look at her better. “Wanna play with me, sweetie?”

Her question startled Rosa enough to gasp and shut the door. She continued further into the house. Following the TV and the sounds of more people.

She happened into a living room of sorts. It had a kitchen off to the right and doors behind it to a backyard with a pool that was full of partiers. A crowd of mostly clothed older teens piled on the couch and carpet, watching whatever was on TV. All she could tell was that it had punching and explosions. There were some people coupled off, moaning and making out, sliding hands underneath clothes. She knew it was only a matter of time before they were full on fucking, no matter the audience.

“Hey girl, you can sit over here!” a friendly girl, eyes red as Clifford the Big Red Dog, waved her over to where she was piled on the couch with other teens.

Rose looked behind her to check if the girl was talking to someone else. This made the girl’s friends laugh kindly and one of the guys scooted over and said, “Come on! The best scene is coming up!”

It was Point Break, a movie she’d seen a lot. Keanu Reeves was blackmailed into a jail robbery as she walked around to see the screen. The girl from before pulled her back until she landed on the couch, squished between her and a very tall boy.

“Who are you?” the girl asked.

“I’m looking for Heather, she’s my sister,” Rosa said.

“Heather Travers?” someone asked.

“Heather Diaz!”

“You’re Heather Diaz’s sister!?” one of the boys nearby asked. “Man – you’ve grown up! I literally just saw her. Here – I’ll take you to her…”

Releived, Rosa took the outstretched hand of the admittedly cute guy and led him lead her out of the room to the patio doors. They walked carefully through the poolside crowd. He guided her to a small building separated from the main house, like a pool house. But it was mostly frosted windows for walls, and she thought she could hear a jacuzzi inside.

He pulled her through the open door, and she saw the above ground jacuzzi, but also a small living space beyond it. A long-curved couch and glass coffee table with bottles of alcohol and some white powder. There were few people inside the pool house at the moment. Definitely not Heather.

The boy she was with frowned and called to the few people in the jacuzzi. “Hey you seen Heather Diaz!? I just saw her here!”

A blonde girl straddling a redhead’s lap looked over and said, “She left with Eddie like twenty minutes ago, dude!”

“Where?” Rosa asked.

The blonde shrugged. “Hell if I know.”

The guy sighed and sank into the unoccupied couch. “Why are you looking for her anyway? Why not just have a good time?”

Rosa glanced around nervously and sat down. At least she wasn’t squished this time. “No offense, but I know absolutely no one here. These are my sister’s friends – and I don’t think she knows more than half the people here anyway.”

The guy pushed out his hand and said, “Well, I’m Seth!”

She blushed and shook his hand. 

“Now you know someone here,” Seth said. He reached and grabbed a bottle of vodka and took a swing. He held the bottle out to her. “Here – start having some fun.”

Rosa hesitated, taking the bottle. But she didn’t drink just yet. “I don’t know…”

“Come on…” he cajoled. “It’s a party. A wild one for sure. But fun as fuck! Imagine the stories you’ll have in the morning. If you remember them.”

Rosa peered at the neck of the bottle and decided – what the Hell? Go big or go home. And she didn’t have the car keys to go home. So, she wrapped her lips around the bottle neck and tipped her head back, taking a big gulp. It burned on the way down, and she felt all warm. She took another gulp to chase it.

“Good girl…” Seth murmured. “Why don’t we mingle with the party?”

She took his hand and followed out of the pool house. He introduced her to some people by the water but she wouldn’t remember their names later. Seth had his arm around her waist as they walked around, somehow making their way back into the house. The music vibrated through her as she drank more. He took her to the kitchen and made them both some batch cocktails, asking her about school and what she liked to do. She preened under the attention. She felt as pretty as her big sister.

Her eyes drooped somewhat, and she found everything he said so funny the more she drank. She tried whiskey for the first time, but she nearly coughed it up.

“Not a Jameson girl, okay!” Seth said with patient laughter. He handed her a bottle with pink liquid in it. “Do you want to try a hard lemonade? You’ve had a lot of liquor.”

She took a sip and smacked her lips. “This is yummy.”

He grabbed a beer for himself and guided her into a room in the basement where people were dancing. Her pulled her close, one hand warmly on her hip, and guided her to move to the beat. Normally she’d be too embarrassed. But now, she was having fun. And it felt good to be so close to an attractive guy that found her pretty and interesting.

They were practically grinding, and she didn’t mind when she felt his erection pressing against her hip. She definitely didn’t mind when he drunkenly dipped down and put his tongue in her mouth. They sloppily kissed in a crowd of half clothed dancing teens for the rest of the song.

“Come on, let’s get some privacy,” he said suggestively. He tugged her down a hallway in the basement level, his hands wandering her nubile body. His hand pulled the hem of her tank top up, exposing her midriff. He pressed her against the wall and kissed her again. His fingers deftly undid her shorts, tugging them down so he could dip his hand down her panties.

“Oh you feel so good down here,” he said, teasing her young pussy with his fingers. “Are you already wet?”

She felt warm and tingly all over. And got a funny feeling when his started rubbing a little bundle of nerves at the v of her vulva. It made her knees buckle, but Seth had her securely in his arms against the wall.

“God I can’t wait to feel you on my dick,” Seth said, pulling away to pull up his shirt and undo his jeans. 

Rosa’s eyes widened at the side of his bare cock as it popped out.

Red eyed, Seth turned her around and guided her to bend over. He knelt behind her and she suddenly felt his mouth on her pussy. She almost fell over again. She’d never felt these kinds of sensations before. She could hardly react or think with the amount of alcohol in her system as well. She squealed against the drywall as he sucked on her clit and plunged his tongue inside her pussy.

She felt something building inside her and knew it felt good. But then Seth’s mouth disappeared from her pussy. She whined.

“It’s okay, good girl,” he cooed, standing up behind her. He reached around her top and pulled her tank top down so he could grope her small handful of boobs. She then felt something else press against her pussy and suddenly she was being filled with something long and girthy.

Her mouth dropped open. “Oh! God!”

Seth breathily chuckled behind her. “I like that.” He grabbed her hips and held her firm as he started languidly thrusting into her.

Her breathing got shallow and quick, feeling athletic. She could hear Seth panting behind her. She didn’t really understand what was happening to her body. Her pussy felt stretched and sore but it also felt almost overwhelmingly pleasurable. She’d never felt anything like this – not even when touching herself. Was this really what sex was like? It was wonderful!

“Seth…” she whimpered as she got that same funny feeling building inside her. “I dunno what’s happening… something’s happening.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart, it’s normal, don’t fight it,” he said soothingly as he started thrusting into her a bit harder. “That’s it… let go for me… good girl…”

Not being able to help it, Rosa seized up and started shaking as she had her first real orgasm. “OH GOD! Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh my god…”

Seth grunted just a door opened near them. Two guys – all over each other – eyed the two. The taller one said, “Yo, people walk here, dude. Get a room. This one’s free now.”

Seth chuckled and pulled out of Rosa gently. He scooped her up in his arms. “Don’t mind if we do.” He carried her into the room and shut the door with his foot. He laid her on the bed, on her stomach, and stripped them both of the rest of their clothes. Then he wasted no more time guiding his cock back into her quim from behind and fucking her smoothly.

“Oh fuck you’re tight,” Seth hissed, rocking into her. “Shit, I’m gonna cum!” His hips pistoned into her but lost their rhythm and then he stilled inside her with a guttural groan of her name.

They laid there for a moment, catching their breath. Then Rosa gave a whine as Seth’s cock left her body. 

“I’m gonna get you a towel. Keep enjoying your lemonade,” Seth said, and then she heard the door close.

Rosa found her drink of the floor by the bed and crawled over to grab it and finish off the bottle. She laid there when she heard the door open and a couple of giggling teens.

“Oh!” a girl squealed when she noticed Rosa’s body. “This suite’s taken, huh…”

The boy with her said, “Why don’t we see if she wants to play with us?”

“Okay,” the girl said lust filled. She skipped over to the bed and sat in front of Rosa. She was ginger, and already naked, with a tattoo.

“Wha…” Rosa slurred. But then she felt her hips being pulled, and her pussy being pulled back on a cock. A brand-new cock. “Oh!”

The buy behind her hissed and cursed, “Fuck, she’s soaked! Think she had some fun with some other guy before we got here, babe.”

“No such thing as sloppy seconds, you know that,” the nameless ginger said. She laid back on the bed, so her pussy hovered in front of Rosa’s mouth. She tugged her by her hair and pulled her face onto her pussy. Rosa didn’t know what to do. “Lick me sweetie,” was what the girl said as her boyfriend – or just some hookup – started fucking her from behind like Seth had been just a few minutes ago.

Being jolted further into this girl’s wet pussy, Rosa had no choice but to start licking her while her pussy was used. After a few minutes, she found herself liking it. Just as she’d liked Seth’s cock earlier.

After some minutes the girl got bored and got off the bed. “Mount her good, Johnny,” she told the boy, who titled her hips further up and started pounding her as his girl pushed his hips and edged him on into Rosa’s cunt.

When Johnny came, he pulled out of Rosa and sprayed his girlfriend’s face with his cum. They jostled the mattress so much that Rosa nearly fell. Her ass and legs remained on the bed though as the couple left. And Rosa’s eyes fell closed for the night, passing out.


End file.
